


i know a pining gay when i see one

by eeeenby



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Leif Donnelly, Coder Bfs, Like 1 swear word, M/M, Pining, Queer Tobin Batra, coder boyfriends, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeenby/pseuds/eeeenby
Summary: “No, man. You’ve got it wrong. Leif and I are just, friends-”“You hesitated,” George interrupts, waggling his finger at Tobin who quickly swats it away.“What? No, no I didn’t."aka George interrogates Tobin about his crush :))
Relationships: Tobin Batra & George, Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	i know a pining gay when i see one

**Author's Note:**

> this is just George and Tobin being friends and bits of coder bfs because i love them and miss George

After a couple weeks of working at SPRQ Point, George was finally starting to settle in. The office was beautiful and provided a pretty open space, considering they were just coders. He finally had his desk the way he wanted and had even started (hopefully) making some friends on their floor. He’d talked to Tobin, Leif, and Zoey a fair amount and hoped he’d made a good impression so far. After only a few days of observation, George took notice of one certain dynamic within the office. It’s Tuesday around lunch when he notices a certain someone is out of the office; It’s then that he decides to take action.

He scurries over to Tobin’s desk, eyes bright and lips quirked. Tobin looks just above his monitor, raising an eyebrow. Receiving no response, he turns his eyes back to his work, but George’s face follows him. He rolls his eyes and meets George’s gaze once more.

“Bro, what is it, just spit it out.” Smile not faltering, George pokes,

“Soooooooo, when are y’all getting together?” Tobin’s eye twitches but keeps his face neutral.

“Who? What do you mean?”

“Leif!! Come on, I’ve only been here a couple weeks and even  _ I _ can tell you two are pining.” Tobin’s eyes widen as he brings his hand up, scratching a sudden itch behind his ear. Not quite meeting the other’s gaze he says,

“No, man. You’ve got it wrong. Leif and I are just, friends-”

“You hesitated,” George interrupts, waggling his finger at Tobin who quickly swats it away.

“What? No, no I didn’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Tobin is pleasantly surprised by a few moments of quiet as he focuses on the computer in front of him.

“That’s  _ literally _ just a coloring website! Not that I’m judging,” George quickly adds, hands held up in surrender.

“Ok but seriously bro, have you tried these? There’s like hundreds of pictures you can color in and-” George holds up his hand and Tobin snaps his mouth shut.

“One, send me the link, two, you’re dodging the question.” Tobin feels himself wilt under George’s knowing eyes.

“Ughhhhhhhh, okay fine.” With a quick glance around the room and no sign of Leif, Tobin continues,

“This stays between us, bro, okay? Classified information.” George dutifully nods his head and zips his mouth shut. Tobin knows he’s gonna like this guy.

“I, may or may not, be in love with my roommate… and maybe have been for a while, like, years… maybe.” Tobin stares into space, starting to chew on the skin of his thumb.

“And have you told him…?” George’s inviting face is met with Tobin’s scrunched up features, looking somewhere between disgruntled and unsure.

“Weeeeelllllllllll....” Tobin’s voice goes high and whiny as he draws it out.

“So I’m gonna take that as a no-”

“Yeah that’s a no,” Tobin nods. The other gives a tired sigh into his hand and goes on,

“Do you wanna?” At that, Tobin opens his mouth and then shuts it. The cycle repeats.

“I- Yes desperately, but also I will physically die if I do that.”

“...Will you though?” George draws out, mimicking Tobin’s squeak.

“Yeah, George, I’m pretty sure I would. Now can you please stop psychoanalyzing me, it’s literally your third week working here.” At that, Tobin turns his head back to his monitor with a huff. George starts to walk away and Tobin pumps his fist, but only for a second, when he realizes George is chuckling. Finally alone at his desk Tobin brings his head into his hands, spinning lightly in his chair.

“Ughhhhhhhhhh...” His self-pity is soon replaced by fear, as a hand lands on his back.

“Hey, you good man?” Of course it’s Leif. Springing back up and painting a smile on his face, his hands shape into finger guns.

“You know it, bro!” Leif has already made it halfway back to his desk, and Tobin can’t help but stare in agony. He’s wearing one of Tobin’s favorite outfits: a pastel flowered button up matched with a pair of well-fitting maroon pants.  _ God, he’s so pretty,  _ Tobin can’t stop himself from thinking. Tobin turns to George, who’s watching this unfold, and gives him an “I’m uselessly in love with my best friend, help I’m so _fucking_ gay” look. George understands it perfectly, offering a pointed smile back. Yeah, Tobin was gonna like this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> yes Tobin uses doll divine :))   
> anyways these two should’ve been queer friends :(((  
> GEORGE I MISS U COME BACK


End file.
